1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus capable of designating a recording area, and further to an image formation apparatus having an original reading-out scanner for reading out video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an original is to be copied, it is often the case that it is desired to copy only a part of the original. A heretofore known method of copying with such a situation has been an optical one which comprises providing a movable mask plate in a portion of the original supporting table of a copying apparatus and masking an unnecessary part of the original by this mask plate.
Accordingly, with the conventional devices, accurate position adjustment of the masked part of the original has been difficult and much time has been required for the position adjustment and handling has been cumbersome.
Another device capable of designating a recording area is one disclosed in previous U.S. application Ser. No. 73,488 filed Sept. 7, 1979, wherein the indication is effected from outside the area of an original by a pointer. However, in such device, the masked area on the original is indicated by the use of a pointer and therefore, it has been somewhat difficult to indicate a desired position on the original accurately and quickly.